forest_family_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Thranduil Oropherion
Thranduil, son of Oropher, was an Elvenking who ruled over the Woodland Realm in the Second and Third Ages. Though inherently cautious of the outside world due to various tragedies befalling his family, he eventually committed his kingdom to fighting against Sauron in the War of the Ring. He was the brother to Magildur Oropherion who served as his Captain General for the Royal Army of Mirkwood. He was the father of the Elven prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, who was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. "'' ''Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this kingdom we will endure." '- Thranduil to Legolas in Desolation of Smaug' Biography Youth Thranduil was born to Oropher and his wife in S.A. 50. War of the Last Alliance Kingship Marriage T.A. 2590 Personality It depends on the period of his lifetime. When he was younger, he was a fair bit serious, but due to his brother, he constantly joked around a fair amount, and in retaliation for his teasing he teased him back. Before Magildur was born he was actually a very rigid and serious elf, and very obedient when it came to his parents. After his little brother was born, he loosened up considerably, and actually began joking around. After he and his family left Lindon he sobered up considerably, but whenever his brother teased him or made puns at his expense, he often retaliated. He often had a regal air around him no matter the time, and constantly used it to his advantage. He took his role as king very seriously and tried to do the best he could for his people. After Legolas and Mel were born, he found himself incredibly endeared to them, and though he did not spoil them, he cherished them a lot. He has trouble expressing and at the same time controlling his emotions, and he does not really know how to handle grief, so he shut himself down and put on a cold mask to make everyone think cared not. This mask was made when his Oropher died, it solidified after his wife got kidnapped and died, and it intensified after his brother and nephew went missing. He held, in his own words, a despairful hope for his missing family members, wishing that they would return one day. One of his weaknesses are gems, and though he tries not to, he often feels greed towards them, but after his wife died, he reigned in this greed and tried to distract himself with it. Happy AU Bittersweet AU Quotes *''"And what of Narylfiel?! What of her, brother?! Will you let her memory rot and fade as she passes off into obscurity? Do you care so little for her that you would not have the Greatwood honour the woman that was your love? How little does she matter to you for you to insist we forget her?!"'' '- Thranduil to Magildur upon the deaths of their wives' *''"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so will it always be. In time all foul things come forth."'' '- Thranduil to Legolas' *''"Some imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk."'' '- Thranduil to Thorin II Oakenshield' *''"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you, the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the Mountain that I, too, desire... White gems, of pure starlight. I offer you my help. I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."'' '- Thranduil to Thorin II Oakenshield' *''"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the Great Serpents of the North! I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon...but he would not listen. You are just like him."'' '- Thranduil to Thorin II Oakenshield' *''"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I am patient, I can wait."'' '- Thranduil to Thorin II Oakenshield' *''"I think you're trying to save your Dwarfish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my cause. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it."'' '- Thranduil to Gandalf' *''"By all means, warn him. I've spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more!"'' '- Thranduil to Gandalf' *''"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They're mortal."'' '- Thranduil to Tauriel' *''"What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?"'' '- Thranduil to Tauriel' *''"Legolas, your mother loved you... more than anyone; more than life."'' '- Thranduil to Legolas' Category:Main Characters Category:Elves